Zachary Levi
Zachary Levi (1980 - ) Film Deaths *''Tangled'' (2010; animated) [Flynn Rider / Eugene Fitzherbert]: Stabbed by Donna Murphy; he dies after he cuts Mandy Moore's hair, causing Donna's death in the process. He is brought back to life by Mandy's healing tears. *''Thor: Ragnarok ''(2017) [Fandral]: Stabbed (along with Ray Stevenson) when Cate Blanchett throws blades at them as she emerges out of the Bifrost. *''Office Uprising (2018) '[Adam Nussbaum]: Blown up when he, while wearing a mech suit, steps on a landmine thrown by Brenton Thwaites. TV Deaths *Deadbeat: The Emancipation Apparition ''(2015)' [Abraham Lincoln]: Shot in the back of the head by John Wilkes Booth while attending a play before the events of the episode. Appears as a ghost. *''Heroes Reborn: Project Reborn ''(2016) [Luke Collins]: Sacrifices himself by absorbing all of the heat from a solar flare then detonating. Video Game Deaths *''Fallout: New Vegas'' (2010) [Arcade Israel Gannon]: Like all companion NPCs, Zachary can be killed in combat thoughout the game should the player allow it; also like other companion NPCs, he can be betrayed and donated to Jude Ciccolella's banquet in the mission "Beyond The Beef," presumably being killed and eaten shortly afterwards. Also, he can die in a number of different ways in the text epilogue depending on the player's choices: if the player advises him to work with the Followers of the Apocalypse and then chooses to side with Caesar's Legion, Zachary is caught by the Legion while trying to help the refugees and slaughtered along with the rest of his group. If the player sells him to John Doman as a slave and then chooses to side against the Legion, Zachary will be killed along with the rest of the Legion forces at Hoover Dam. If the player sells him to John as a slave, assassinates John, allows Mitch Lewis to take control with the Legion, then sides with the Legion anyway, Zachary will be crucified by Mitch as punishment for insulting him. Finally, if the player sells him to John as a slave, spares John's life and sides with the Legion, Zachary eventually commits suicide by disembowling himself with his own scalpel. In all other eventualities, he survives the game. Gallery Eugene (87).jpg|Zachary Levi's animated death in Tangled (2010; animated) Category:Actors Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Musicians Category:Voice Actors Category:American actors and actresses Category:1980 Births Category:Christian Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by cannibalism Category:Death scenes by crucifixion‏‎ Category:Death scenes by disembowelment Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Marvel Stars Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Historical death scenes Category:Actors who died while playing Abraham Lincoln Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Caucasian actors and actresses Category:Motor Mouths Category:Disney Stars Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Video Game Stars Category:Ghost scenes Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:People who died in Thor Films Category:DC Stars Category:Star Wars cast members Category:People who died in the Heroesverse Category:Thor Cast Members Category:Superhero Stars Category:Sesame Street cast members Category:Drama Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Adventure Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Animation Stars Category:Actors who died in Taika Waititi Movies Category:Tangled cast members Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks cast members Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Musical Stars Category:Stage Actors Category:MTV Movie Award Nominees Category:Teen Choice Awards Nominees Category:Death scenes by dying in someones arms